ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 2 (DuckTales 2017)/@comment-36980347-20190925112020
o.k. I admit that is amazing list of characters but scence they're planing to bring back other characters from other classic shows and put them in this series here is the list other characters and some idea characters. part 1 Queen Ariel Armstrong Beagle Boys Beagle Brat Babydoll Beagle Boom-Boom Beagle Bouffant Beagle Bentina Beakley Blackjack Boll Weevil Butterbear Manco Capquack José Carioca Chief O'Hara Cleo Kit Cloudkicker Cogs Cornelius Coot Major Courage Fenton Crackshell Molly Cunningham Darkwing Duck (character) (jim starling/drake mallard) Minima De Spell Poe De Spell Gandra Dee Dijon Djinni Dolores the Elephant Don Karnage Downy McDuck DT-87 Drone Dracula Duck Fethry Duck Grandma Duck Duckworth El Capitan F.O.W.L. Falcon Graves The Fear Demons Feathers Galore Gabby McStabberson Gladstone Gander The Garbled One Gyro Gearloose General Lunaris Giant Moon Rat GICU-2 Glittering Goldie Grand Mogul Admiral Grimmitz Gummi Bears 3rd season Gyropuddlians Hack and Slash Smashnikov Gadget Hackwrench Harp of Troy King Homer terey Jack Jeeves Johnny and Randy Shedlock Jones Junior Woodchucks Ka-Hoo-Fu Lena Lambert Lion Liquidator 3rd season Lawrence Loudmouth Ludwing Von Strangeduck Mad Dog McGurk Magica's Shadow 3rd season Pothole McDuck Titus McDuck Fergus McDuck Birdie McQuack Loopey McQuack Ripcord McQuack Argus McSwine Megavolt 3r season Merlock the Magician Micro Ducks Monster Gizmoduck Negaduck/ rick mallard (new character for the 3rd season) Neighbor Jones Dr. NoGood Fritter O'Way Overlord Bulovan Paddywhack 3rd season Penumbra Pete Panchito Pistoles Pixiu Pluto Poupon Burt Quackarach Quackerjack 3rd season Queen Griselda Rhinokey Robotica John D. Rockerduck Roxanne Featherly S.H.U.S.H. Sabaf Sarkus Selene Shawebizad The Siren Skittles Joaquin Slowly Snow Monster Solego Storkules Super Beagle Boy Cinnamon Teal Terra-Firmie King Terries and Fermies Toad Liu Hai Tootsie the Triceratops Toth-Ra Vacation Van Honk Vampires Millionara Vanderbucks Violet Sabrewing Bruno Von Beak Yardarm Yeti Yuckalinda Ambrose Balsam Bear (Mickey Mouse) Big Bad Wolf Bootle Beetle (character) Bucky Bug Bunny Girls Chicken Little (1943 character) The Children of Hamelin Cock Robin Cocky Locky Cookie Carnival Judges Abner Countrymouse Susie the Little Blue Coupe (character) Dirty Bill Humpty Dumpty Elmer Elephant (character) Father Duck Ferdinand the Bull (character) Fluffy, Muffy, & Tuffy The Flying Mouse (character) Foxy Loxy (1943) Goldilocks Grandma The Grim Reaper Hansel and Gretel Hiawatha Hobo Cookie Hop the Grasshopper Jack and Jill King Midas King Neptune (character) Lambert Lion Little Bo Peep Little Red Riding Hood Mammy Two Shoes Max Hare Mayor Bugg The Mayor of Hamelin Morris the Midget Moose Mother Duck Mother Swan Noah (character) Pan Peter Penguin Polly Penguin Persephone (The Goddess of Spring) Peter Pig The Pied Piper (character) Pluto (The Goddess of Spring) Pluto's Minions Mrs. Sheep Simple Simon Skeletons Squire Cawker Mr. Stork Sugar Cookie Girl The Little House (character) The Three Little Pigs (characters) Three Little Wolves (characters) Thunderclap (moose) Toby Tortoise Turkey Lurkey The Ugly Duckling (character) The Wise Little Hen (character) Witch (Babes in the Woods) Wolf (Make Mine Music) Li'l Bad Wolf Jenny WrenChillbeard Jr. Chummi Gummi Abbot Costello Angelo Davini Marquis de Bouillabaisse Doctor Dexter Dragons Evelyn and Emmadrille Finwithit Floogel Sir Gallent Gargoyle (Gummi Bears) Giant (Gummi Bears) Gritty Gryphon Cubbi Gummi Grammi Gummi Gruffi Gummi Sunni Gummi Tummi Gummi Zummi Gummi Gustav the Giant Gusto Gummi The Hunter Duke Igthorn King Gregor King Jean-Claude Loopy Lord Willoughby Madame Placebo Malsinger Marzipan Merpeople Mysterious Knight Ogres Prince Yen Moon Princess Calla Princess Marie Ramas Rotocelli Flint Shrubwood Sir Gawain Slugger (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Spinster